Lady Hatt's Birthday Party
Lady Hatt's Birthday Party is the 4th episode of the 5th season. Plot Thomas and Percy are working at the station shunting stone of freight cars. Bertie arrives and explains to the tank engines that something special has now happened to Sir Topham Hatt; the reason was that it was Lady Hatt's birthday and Sir Topham Hatt had just bought a new outfit. Lady Hatt complements him and Sir Topham Hatt decides to wear his finest hat for her. He complements her back and tells her that he should arrive clean enough for the party. Later, Sir Topham Hatt changes into his new suit and the Stationmaster complements him and explains that he knows about the birthday party. Sir Topham Hatt agrees and realises the engines cannot give him a ride so he decides to take his car instead. Sir Topham Hatt assumes it's realiable, but it isn't due to this; he had run over a hole in the road which causes a puncture in one of his tires. He realises that his suit would be dirty if he decides to put the spare tyre on. Caroline arrives at the scene of the accident and gives him a ride, but she breaks down due to speeding too fast. Sir Topham Hatt is now concerned over this and is left stranded, but not for long. George arrives at the scene of the breakdown and insults Caroline. His driver was more polite and offers to take him to Thomas that is down the line. Sir Topham Hatt agrees, and the 2 set off. Sir Topham Hatt is not enjoying the journey due to oil spilling out of an unidentified mechanism. George accidentally loses control and lands into a ditch, where Sir Topham Hatt does too and he finds Thomas there, who is taking on water. Thomas' driver offers to volunteer as a fireman, and Sir Topham Hatt agrees to do it, only to have himself work harder than ever. They soon reach Kirk Ronan station and Sir Topham Hatt notices he is in time for the party. He heads to a nearby flower stand to pick up a bouquet of flowers. Thomas gives him luck on it. Sir Topham Hatt triumphantly arrives at the party, and gives his wife Lady Hatt give him with the flowers. Lady Hatt states it's the best birthday party despite knowing it was actually fancy. All the guests laugh at the joke and the party soon begins. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Caroline (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *George (Voiced By Richard Newman with an Southern United States accent) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) *Lady Hatt (Voiced By Anna Bentinck with an British Classy English accent) *Jem Cole (Voiced By Bill Farmer with an Southern United States accent) Locations *Kirk Ronan *Bulgy's Bridge *Topham Hall *Ffarquhar Trivia *During the scenes where Sir Topham Hatt rides in his car and Caroline, The music is used in the UK, the US and the international versions. *In Ben Small Version, After Thomas asks "What sort of something?". *In Keith Wickham Version, when Sir Topham Hatt saying that he will take the car *In Richard Newman Version, when George cries "Help! something's snapped!", a snapping sound effect is used In The UK, The US And The International Versions. *When Sir Topham Hatt arrives at Lady Hatt's birthday party, "Happy Birthday to You" is heard playing in the background. *One of the flowers Sir Topham Hatt buys is really a stem of broccoli. *George's driver is Jem Cole. *In Sweden this episode is called "Birthday Celebration". In Japan this episode is called "Sir Topham Hatt Standing fear of Renal". *This episode marks Caroline's last speaking role to date. *Bulgy's Bridge is re-gauged. Goofs *When Caroline overheats, she lurches backwards and overheats again in slow motion. *When Lady Hatt says "I didn't know it was fancy dress" one of the people laughing is missing their eyebrows. *Nothing is said about Sir Topham Hatt's car or George after their accidents, so what exactly happened to them? *Sir Topham Hatt seems cleaner at the party. In real life, everyone would be concerned on how dirty he would look as soon as he showed up. *Before Geroge causes the accident, it is said that George was enjoying "rolling along the lane", but he looks cross. *Wires are visible on George in some scenes. *During George's accident, Sir Topham Hatt falls head first into the mud, but in the following scene, he is sinking feet first. He should have dived head first instead. *Jem Cole's eyebrows are missing. *In Bob Saker Version, Thomas' driver looks happy and says, "I'm afraid our fireman is taken ill." *When the narrator says, "Later that day, Sir Topham Hatt had changed into his new suit", Sir Topham Hatt is missing one of his eyebrows. *Sir Topham Hatt should have swerved to avoid the hole in the road. *The clock strikes 4 times instead of 3. Category:Episodes